


Help Me Make The Music Of The Night

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Crappy summary, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: Christine Returns to Erik , With the realization that she loves him , But what is to happen when she discovers a Deep Rich desire , Will she help make the music of the night?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Return To Me

Erik sighed heavily and wearily, she was gone, she chose that cursed Vicomte, he couldn’t say that he blamed her. As he continued to clean up the mess the mob had left behind he picked up a sheet of music scoffing at it before crumpling it in his hand.

After all, he kidnapped her, had killed a handful of people, and tried to kill her Fiancé, trying to force her into marrying him. The list goes on, his liar was quiet, the only sounds audible were the shuffling of his feet, and every so often glass of the shattered mirror crunching under his foot.

The mob wasn’t smart enough to actually attempt to look for any other secret passageways, he had hid himself in a small compartment until they had disappeared the same way they came.

Once he found the place a decent amount of clean, he set himself down on his piano bench and buried his head in his balmy hands.

“ Christine . . . Christine . . . “ He cried.

He froze when footsteps padding against the stone floor’s echoed throughout the catacombs he called a home. He shot up, knocking the bench over in the process ready to go back into hiding.

Until,

“ Erik?! “

His sprint came to an immediate halt, before he could even think of continuing to hide away again, he felt his body turn enough so half of his unmasked face was facing the lake .

His eyes widened, It couldn’t be . . . Could it? Was he hallucinating? Had he finally lost his mind? She couldn’t have come back! Not without knowing what he had done- What he was!

But there she was, tripping over her discolored wedding dress, Now stained with grime and dirty water, her hazy form now banging against the gate blocking the pair, she was soaked to the bone and he could see her shivering from there . For a minute, he considered just leaving her there and turning away to leave- but he couldn’t.

“ Christine!? “

He ran into the lake without another thought, pulling the lever to raise the gate as he did so, she ran underneath struggling to pick up her weighted dress through the water meeting him halfway to the middle crashing into his arms.

“ Oh, Erik! I’m so sorry, I should have never left you! I am sorry!, I - I tried to come sooner - but Raoul wouldn’t let me! I was so scared you had died! “ She sobbed tugging his shirt tightly.

Erik almost returned her embrace, her anxiety was sky high and he wished for nothing but to protect her from the harsh reality of the world with a hug. But instead gripped her shoulders pulling her off of him. “ Why? Why did you come back, after all I’ve done? WHY?!! “ He hissed trudging away back onto land.

Christine’s bottom lip quivered both in fear, and mainly from the cold water soaking her dress sticking to her skin.

“ It doesn’t matter - Take what you wish, Whatever it is you desire- Money? Come to destroy more of my belongings? Well go ahead! “

Christine didn’t move, It was silent for a long time .

“ . . . I needed to come back, I- I had to make sure you were alright- I wish I could explain - I can’t even explain it to myself “ She looked up to him, His back was facing her but It was clear that he was listening so she continued .

“ You- You have done...questionable things. But, you have something that Raoul doesn’t- And never will “

He turned to her with a look of confusion, Anger, sadness and slight hope “ What can’t he give you!? He has money, a happy life, a face!, what could I possibly have that he doesn’t? “

“ Music. “ she started, “ And my heart “

Again, The liar fell into silence, she dared to step closer bringing her hands to her chest nervously toying with her fingers. Her dress swished against the water, her hair was dripping after having fallen in multiple times.

“ Please, just- Hear me out, “

“ . . . “

“ Yes, It is true, Raoul has Money, a title, but he’s not you “

Erik’s eyes clamped shut forcing his head down clenching his fist tightly .

“ You’re music, I live for it, and I realize, no matter where I go, how far apart we are, “

She stopped at the shore line.

“ It- No, you, will always haunt me “ She shivered, he turned to face her fully “ And I will never be able to love Raoul, anyone, the way that I love you “ She gazed into his sea blue eyes, Swimming with slight hope “ Christine - “ He opened his mouth to continue, but he couldn’t find any words.

“ . . . Are you going to make me leave? “

“ No! God . . . No . . Did . . . Do you mean what you say? “

“ Or course! I needn’t lie to you any longer! Oh Erik! I love you so much! “ She cried running back into his arms, this time he swung his arms around her petite waist pulling her impossibly closer.

Her perfume was sweet and smelt like roses, she was cold and wet, he made a mental note to go dig out some clothes for her. Her hair was damp and knotted from all of tonight’s events “ I love you, god, I love you “ He murmured sweetly in her hair .

They fell to the floor, He felt his eyes watering, But this time from joy.

But he pulled away swiftly, “ Are you alright? You’re not hurt are you? “ She shook her head, but she was always known to be a terrible liar. “ No. No I’m - Fine “ She took a shaky breath.

She looked incredibly dizzy, almost as if she would fall over in seconds “ Christine are you sure - “ “ Yeah - You might wanna catch me “ And just like that her body fell unconscious into him.

Erik panicked, pulling her into his arms and out of the water, he set her into the giant swan bed. He rested two fingers over her pulse, something he had learnt to do when he killed just to make sure they were no longer alive. Sighing with relief as he felt her heart beating.

“ Thank you god . . . “

He was about to turn her to her side, to undo her now ruined dress, but stopped and mentally slapped himself. He couldn’t just undress her like some perverted- he groaned rubbing a hand down his tried face.

It took him a good 10 minutes fighting between either letting her sit in the same wet clothes until she woke up to dress herself, OR Just change her himself potentially getting her mad at him, leaving him for Raoul and, maybe he should just change her.

With shaky smudged hands he took hold of her turning her so she lie on her side, taking the dress and carefully undoing the front. He could feel his cheeks warming up as he laid eyes on her brilliant bare shoulder’s .

Once the first layer was removed, he set it onto a nearby chair to be tended to later . He didn’t know why, he had a slight hope to clean it and see her in it once more, after all he had worked soundless hours on it, though he wasn’t sure she even liked it. He groaned putting his head in his hands, God, should he be doing this? He didn’t want to without her permission, but he also didn’t want her sitting in a wet dress for her to get sick.

But nonetheless he continued, removing layer after layer, until she laid in nothing but her corset and chemise. Her body glowed in the candlelight, her skin looked so soft- what would it feel like if he just touched it? No! At that point he was quick to cover her body with the red velvet blanket.

Backing out of the room, trying to cease his wondering mind from going into heated fantasies. Tilting his head back with a brush of his hair, his breath hitched slightly at the thought of her in one of his shirts made him go insane.

When Christine awoke, she could barely take her head from the warmth she was wrapped in. The silky velvet was soft against her tender skin, It smelt odd, almost like it had been sitting in an attack for years but she couldn’t complain.

Where . . . Had she gone with Raoul?, wait...No, she remembered hugging Erik. She remembered taking in the scent of his cologne strong and sharp, yet brought her to a peace of mind. She remembered his rough fingers, holding her in a tight embrace.

“ Erik? “ She called , when sitting up the covers slipping off her body, she felt the candle’s warmth hitting her bare shoulders. She gazed down to see herself in nothing but her corset and Chemise.

His heavy footsteps bounded closer, she was quick to cover herself with the blankets not comfortable with showing off that much of her skin to him, despite the fact that he was the one who had taken the dress from her body. Had he stared? Oh god, what if he thought her chest was to small? What if she wasn’t tan enough? She hoped he hadn’t stared, but another part of her hoped he did.

“ Christine? “

She smiled, his deep silky voice was music alone to her.

“ Ah, umm , this is rather ... Awkward... “ He said rubbing the back of his neck not daring to make eye contact with her coughing into his other hand.

She nodded, biting her lip lowering herself into the blankets.

“ I’m afraid to say, I don’t have any other dresses- um , I can give you one of my shirts if you’d like- “ This was one of the reasons he didn’t like close relationships, social interaction with people was awkward for him.

“ I can take you back up to get some of you’re belongings soon enough “

She nodded biting her lip rolling her fingers over one and other, “ Um - Yes that will do for now “

“ Would you like me to go and fetch one for you? “

“ Please, “

He left with a quick nod, eager to escape from the awkward situation, but part of him just wanted to see how she would look in his shirts. Christine allowed herself to relax as he left .


	2. Cold Days, Warm Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine settles into her new life with Erik

Christine glanced again at herself in the mirror, she frowned, his shirts were big. The large off-white button-down was swaying barely above her knees, she will admit she   
felt a bit awkward walking around like this, but she could live with it.

When she trudged out, she clutched the end of the shirt tugging it down suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her bare legs. He looked up from his notes to glance to his left when the patting of her feet hit his ears.

He was now properly dressed in his usual black tuxedo, must have changed whilst she was asleep. He set down a few sheets of music setting them onto the organs keys, his gaze melted up and down her body, having to force his eyes away from staring a bit too long.

“ I see they are not quite your size . . . “ He observed.

She tried to hide a grin creeping on her lips, carefully avoiding his gaze.

He nodded and hummed rising from the bench, ” Are you positive you wish to stay with me? I could bring you back up if that's what you wish ” He offered with a sad smile. Her head shot up in surprise. She shook her head quickly, ” Would I have come back if I didn't? I know I have made some questionable decisions, but I do not wish to return to Raoul ” She stepped closer.

She ran a hand down his cheek and down his neck, his shoulders tensed almost pulling away when her other hand swept across his mask until her thumb hooked   
underneath. His breath hitched when she peeled the mask away from his face, slowly making sure he had a chance to protest or pull away from her.

“ Christine “ He mumbled breathily when he let his eyes fall closed, she grinned, she was never afraid of his deformity, it was true it wasn't pleasant to look at but it wasn’t something she couldn’t get used to. The first time she ripped the mask away she was selfish and instantly regretted doing so, afraid of his sudden rage towards her.

When the mask was set aside, she took that moment to lean in and tenderly capture his misshapen lips with a kiss. He kissed back, greedily raking his gloved hands down her hips to her waist.

Erik was not used to affection, he could hardly remember if his mother had ever even touched him without some form disgust. But oh, how delicate Christine’s hands felt, touching him so carefully making sure he was alright before she ventured further.

He didn’t even realize he had leaned into her hand, nuzzling his cheek against it like a puppy who was desperate for attention. She giggled warmly, honestly finding his action adorable kissing his deformed cheek.

“ you’re so handsome, “ she murmured.

He froze eyes snapping open in shock “ Y-you mean that? No lies? “ She nodded with a small grin ” Very much, you're eyes are gorgeous, you have lovely tan skin “ ‘For someone who probably didn’t get sunlight very often ‘ she continued in thought.

“ You’re eyes are an icy blue, almost silver “ she observed, Erik smiled a little (A rare sight for Christine to see) and with a hum dragged his fingers back up her body, Christine shuddered when his gloved fingers ran up her neck.

“ And your voice, I wouldn’t even know where to begin “ it was silent.

“ Does it hurt? “ She questioned gesturing to his face.

He looked a little taken aback, shaking his head “ No, but if I wear the mask to long it may get irritated “ he shrugged. She kissed his deformed cheek, nose, then his lips. He grinned into her kiss “ My, my Christine... “ He murmured sweetly against her lips. When she pulled away, he had to stop himself from following.

“ My poor, poor Erik “ She sighed rubbing her thumb over his cheek, Eriks eyes fluttered open, he cocked his head in confusion as to why his Christine was frowning. “ Is Christine alright?, Has Erik done something wrong? “ 

Christine blinked, “ No, no Erik, i am just a bit sad about how you have been treated, you did not deserve it “ Erik frowned. “ Christine, you mustn’t worry about my past, for you are here now and you make me oh so happy please don’t leave “

She shook her head a grin playing her lips “ Never, I promise “ 

She pecked his lips closing her eyes, Erik didn’t kiss back his body went still momentarily, she pulled away “ is anything wrong dear? “ “ Christine when did you last eat? “

Christine licked her lips, the lingering taste was strong, yet sweet, she knew he would have only the best wine for himself. She hadn’t realized how hungry she had gotten, she wasn’t able to eat all day due to the big show, managers running around, ballet rats gossiping about the phantom actually coming or not. 

“ I’m sorry, all i have is bread, Cheese and wine “ Erik apologized. He wasn’t a man with a very big appetite, so he was never really picky about what he ate and for years he was content with just bread and cheese. 

Christine took another sip from her cup, she made a mental note to make sure he had a healthy diet, bread and cheese was a good snack just enough to settle her aching stomach but not nearly enough for an everyday meal.

“ It’s fine darling, “ She replied calmly, silence stressed over her like a thick blanket that you couldn’t bear to keep on because it was too hot. She swirled her wine around the glass, pretending to look occupied.

She picked up her head when his warm deep chuckle drowned over the silence, he pressed his fingers to his lips, curling into a little smirk. 

“ What? “

He hummed lowering his head trying to hide his growing smile.

She cocked her head in confusion, what was so amusing? “ Erik? What on earth are you smirking about? “ 

He stifled a small laugh trying to disguise it as a cough.

“ What? Come now Erik this isn’t funny! “ she pushed.

He couldn’t help it, he burst out into a fit of giggles, “ Erik! Cut it out! “ she laughed. “ I-I’m Sorry- I just “ he took a breath “ you just started asking and- I couldn’t answer the look on your face was just so- “

“ Oh-! Erik! “

Christine was leaned over Eriks shoulder as he crashed his fingers against the grand keys of the organ. She turned her head, his mouth was closed, but she could tell he was clenching his jaw tightly. Even in the dark she could feel His icy silver blue eyes, lost in his own world of music, sometimes taking shaky uneven breaths.

As his playing grew more and more aggressive, her legs pulled themselves together tighter. Something inside her ached, teased her and she was almost scared to find out what it was.

Biting her lip with half lidded eyes, He continued to play a softer tune this time, almost hypnotic. A cold Erie rush ran down her body,and her belly felt warm. When he met her eyes she swore she was going to die.

She felt trapped under his gaze, she didn’t dare to even think of moving. ‘What would it feel like to have Erik’s skin pressed against mine?’ She thought to herself. Desire pooled inside her.

“ Christine? Are you getting tired now my dear? “ 

She barely responded to him besides shaking her head mind completely out of track, he glanced at his pocket watch. 

“ my dear it’s 3:37 in the morning “ 

She huffed pulling herself off of him, the air in the room fell to silence a silence she dreaded, she didn’t think she could sleep well on her own. She was not afraid of the darkness she had learned to to.erate it over the years . But the thought of being alone suddenly scared her knowing Erik was not there “ C-can you sleep with me? I-I still need to get used to this place… “

Erik turned to her, a delicate angel like her, wanted to sleep next to a hideous monster like him?

“ please… “

Erik bit his lip, why couldn’t he ever say no to her?


	3. The Music Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!SMUT!!
> 
> Erik and Christine finally make the music of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really eager to put this chapter up, I posted this like 2 minutes ago and read it only to realize I repeated some lyrics and had to fix it

“ Erik? “

“ Yes, dear? “

“ … I’m sorry… “

Most people would call it improper for a lady and her man to be lying in bed, unmarried whilst the lady wore nothing but a shirt, but Erik and Christine were not most people.

Erik blinked, shifting his gaze upon her. She had insisted that he remove his mask since it hurt him and he couldn't deny. The room had only a few lit candles, their warmth glistened over her Carmel curls. She still remained in only his shirt since her clothes had yet to dry, and he hoped he would get to see her in his clothes more often.

“ What do you mean my dear? “ He asked surprised, he was happy that she was there in his arms, and he prayed that this wasn’t all some cruel dream, and if it was, he wished to never wake up.

“ It’s just, “ She began, her tone a bit dazed.

His hands stroked her messy hair, and he hummed a soft encouragement, so she continued. “ It’s not fair “ His hand froze for a moment, “ What are you talking about? I would wish to make you feel better “ 

She sighed burrowing herself into his chest, “ You don’t deserve to be treated in such a way, Raoul told me about the Gypsies and that’s when I finally came back here - I’m sorry “

Erik couldn’t respond for a minute, which stretched into five, and she didn’t know how long the silence fell upon them. 

“ My mother sold me to them “

“ ...What? I- ...I, Erik? “ 

He rested his chin over her head, to avoid her looking up at him he didn’t want to meet her eyes.

“ She even denied me a kiss on my birthday, my father died when I was about three. But- before I was forced from my mother's home, I found his letter that was for me, “ Christine felt his arm around her tense, so she brought her own over his shoulder and to his back drawing slow steady circles over his back in an attempt to calm him.

” T-That letter was probably the only compassion I was ever gifted in my entire pitifully existence ” he hid his face in her hair. 

She drew her lips over his neck, ” You deserve so much more… ” she trailed off.

” Take me ” her hot breath whisked against his ear.

Erik recoiled, baffled by her sudden confidence. ” Christine? ” he clearly didn't know how to respond, she felt that same similar tingle of arousal in her chest from when he played earlier, she knew now what she wanted, and she knew he needed some affection too.

” I want to make the music of the night ” she purred, Erik's body jolted when she pushed him from his side and onto his back. She straddled his hips in one swift movement, Erik noticed that gleam in her eyes, they were fogged with lust.

Now he wasn't one experienced in the field of lovemaking, but he found himself to be a sharp learner though often time whilst he wandered through the opera house he recalled seeing lovers doing the dirty hidden in the shadows, and he didn't know whether he should be grossed out that they would do it there of all places, or be slightly turned on.

Many times he found himself studying what the men would do, mainly because he had all the time in the world and could use some form of entertainment. He would watch them disappear between the women's legs, making her cry and moan in ecstasy.

His chest fluttered with what he could only assume to be excitement mixed with fear. He bit his lip, she leaned down lips brushing over his ” I want you, Erik, ” Erik finally took the small amount of courage he had, pushing their lips together eagerly.

His large hands found interest at her hips, God, it almost felt like a crime to allow himself to touch her this way. He wanted to pull his hands off of her, race to the farthest side of his liar and hide from her and the rest of the world. But at the same time, he yearned to touch her, make her moan his name until she came undone.

His hands hesitated under her chest, she barely pulled off his lips ” Keep going, it's okay ” she put her petite hands over his as he had done to her so many times before, and dragged them over her practically bare chest.

Erik shuddered, her breast were only one thin layer of cloth away from his cold rough palms. Her nipples perked up when Erik’s hands stroked over her C cup breast, Christine pushed herself harder on his body. Erik’s tongue hastily ran over her delicate lips, hands circling her shoulders and down her back. Her mouth opened not a second later she massaged her tongue over his.

Her hands fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, he pulled away with a pant “ My, Christine… “ he kissed her again. “ Yours forever, please, please take me “ she begged hands shaking.

He sat up, pushing her away gently running his hands back down her body. 

” Nighttime sharpens ” he sang distantly,

She took a little shaky breath, his gaze snuck up and down her body.

” Heightens each sensation, ” 

His hands ghosted barely over her torso, her throat burned as she swallowed and he continued his song.

” Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ”

He leaned into her ear nipping at the flesh beneath it, her lips parted slightly as if to say something, but she couldn't form any words. All she accomplished was a soft little moan, which was music to his ears.

His hands were suddenly on her chest, kneading her breast together gently pinching her nipples causing a gasp to run past her lips.

” Silently the senses, abandon their defenses ” 

He stood from his place on the bed, she was about to turn her head to face him but she was quickly distracted again by his magic hands. He pinched her nipples again, gradually applying more pressure.

“ Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor “

He suddenly gripped her entire chest a bit roughly,

” Grasp it ” he growled,

His clutch on her promptly dropped ” Sense it, ” she whimpered pushing her head back against him. ” tremulous and tender ” he shoved her round full breast together eagerly.

He pulled away from her entirely, circling the room to face the rest of his darkened lair. He pulled the curtain down, she almost turned her head but without even touching her his hand pushed it back.

” Turn your face away ” 

Walking to one of the candle holders, he took a breath and in a snap, his face was gone. With only a few candles still lit, her gaze wandered around the room to see if he moved back into the light.

” from the garish light of day,” she Jumped when she heard him again, her head snapped behind her only to find that corner of the room now in darkness. ” Erik… ” she shuddered when the warmth of the candles were gone and she was clutched in a blanket of darkness.

Her body twitched when she felt his hand wrap around hers, his arm cloaked around her torso. ” turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light ” her breaths became more frequent as he turned his head into her neck letting his breath tickle her ear.

” and listen to the music of the night ”

Erik's fingers passed down her hips, and down to grip her thighs eager to explore every spot that would make her react, he quickly learned pinching her nipples made her squirm and gasp in his grip. Her voice was soft as silk and he planned for her to use it until she was sore, if that was how she reacted there how might she react if he just.. 

” Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams ” she let her eyelids fall shut when he eased his hand over her hidden pleasure, and he nearly gasped when her hips rolled over his.

” Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before ” 

“ Please, “ Christine whined, he began to rock his own hips into hers. His hands hovered over her face she almost opened her eyes but it was as if they were glued shut, ” Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar ” Erik's hands closed in over her chest.

He popped one button from the shirt, excitement making her heart hammer in her chest. ” and you'll live, as you've never lived before… ”

He laid her down onto her back, kissing her passionately. He fumbled with the buttons of his own shirt, when he dropped it to the stone floor, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

He was hard to see in the dark, but she could make out an outline of his broad and muscular shoulders, which she wasn't too surprised as she had expected him to have a fair amount of strength. But even with that thought in mind, she couldn't help but stare trying to take in as much as her eyes could find.

” Softly, deftly, music shall caress you ” he sang, she felt the shirt around her become looser and looser. He leaned into the base of her neck, trailing his nose until he was met to her cleavage.

” Oh, ” she gasped when his warm welcoming mouth hungrily sucked her swollen pink nipple and he adjusted his hands on her hips. She whimpered a shy cry of his name, ” Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you ”

” oh, Erik! ” her eyes shot open, his finger traced teasingly over that, oh so divine pleasure point between her legs. Her back arched when he ventured deeper, he rose from her chest eyes falling down to his fingers.

He shuddered when his middle finger was embraced by her soft, warm walls. ” oh Christine ” he groaned deeply. ” Please, faster ” her hips twisted from side to side, and she threw her head back into the plush pillows.

He was quick to comply, leaning his body on one arm, over the years his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but still, he struggled to slowly and carefully find the right position to add a second finger, and when he did, it made her wail in surprise. He grinned thrusting his long fingers in and out of her warmth. 

” Oh Christine, you feel so good, your voice is so wonderful, yes moan for me, sing! ” he demanded voice breathy with desire. So she did, she didn't hold back her groans and cries echoing through his home like she would never have another chance.

” Erik- I'm! Oh please more! ” she panted her mind was waving in and out of sanity, she could barely talk. But whined disappointed when she felt him pull out.

” open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, In this darkness that you know you cannot fight ” he kissed her before she could speak, ” The darkness of the music of the night ” 

He shifted so he could tug his pants off, ” Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world ” he let them fall from the edge of the bed, arms falling on either side of her. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek lovingly, ” Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before ”

He pecked her cheek, ” Let your soul take you where you long to be ” he was back to her dripping core. His touch was careful and caring, and he kissed as much skin as he could reach.

One firm lick. Had sent shivers down her spine, ” Mmm, ” she hummed, she tasted sweet and rich, and he can't bring himself to resist, burying his face in her flush heat earning blissful moans from her.

Her hips levitated from the bed, making him pin them back down to properly suck on her clit desperately. Her back arched and she was practically howling at this point, she was close, so, so close, she thought she would die if he pulled away now.

It felt like fire was pooling in her lower abdomen, a fire she didn't want to put out. She squeezed her eyes closed, and she was finally falling down into a world of darkness, he didn't stop though, he kept up with his sinful licking and sucking.

Her clit was swollen, and it almost hurt when he wouldn't stop but at the same time, it was a joyful pain. He licked his lips, ” God, you taste divine my dear ” he whispered roughly.

He admired her chest rising and falling, her nipples were calming down and flattening once more. He rested his head against her thigh, ” Only then, can you belong to me ”

He put his hands on her outer thighs, raking them up to her body, making her skin prickle to his touch. ” Keep singing, please ” he leaned over her, staring into her forest green eyes, cupping both of her breast.

“ Floating, falling sweet intoxication ” he pressed a delicate kiss over her nipple, making it spring back to life. “ Touch me, Trust me, savor each sensation “ 

Christine wasn’t the kind of person to ask for something, always scared she would get made fun of for asking such a silly thing. But now, she felt such a powerful need she couldn’t help herself.

“ Erik, am I yours? I-if I am, can you say it? “ Erik rose from her nipple, Christine usually wasn’t so bold but he couldn’t fight off his grin. “ Mine “ He declared sucking the skin of her neck, and he was sure to leave a mark. Christine couldn’t understand for the life of her why she found it such a turn on to be claimed as his.

“ You are mine Christine, and I am free to do as I please with you, you’re so beautiful I can’t believe your mine, and no one else is allowed to see you like this, is that right Christine? Your body is for my eyes only? “ 

” Yes, yes Erik my body is yours ” She sighed happily, tangling her fingers in his inky black hair. He leaned over to kiss her” Damn right ” he smirked on her lips.

” make love to me Erik ” she whispered against his ear, he shuddered when her warm lips pressed to the skin under his ear. ” Of course mon ange, n'importe quoi pour toi mon amour ”

He was glad to be in the dark, he was sure when he kicked his trousers off he was warm and pink. She reached out for him, her fingertips met his firm muscular chest. Dragging them down, and down until she felt him brush her wrist.

He took a sharp inhale when she softly, yet firmly gripped his base. ” Oh God, ” he rasped. He slapped her hands away, pushing her back down, ” it may hurt amour, are you sure? ” 

She nodded, her walls tightened patiently, ” Please, ” he climbed over her one hand on his cock the other resting beside her thigh. She closed her eyes ” Let the dream begin, ” she gasped suddenly.

It wasn't as hurtful as people made it out to be, but it certainly wasn't comfortable. It was sudden at first, a sharp pain when his tip pushed through. But then it was like a bad stretch when she pushed slightly over her limit.

She had been taught to coax herself through these bad stretches, she took a breath readjusting her hips to test how much pain came when she moved. He groaned, it wasn't hard to fight off the urge to push himself through and get the pain over with, but it didn't get much easier when she moved, and he didn't dare hurt his angel.

” Please don't Christine ” she kissed him, his lips were hot and desperate. ” Move ” he bit his lip pulling his hips back. Snapping them back digging himself deeper in her, she whimpered uncomfortably.

” Let your darker side give in, ” he started to sing once more, he groaned. Her muscles were right around him, his free hand reached for an area he had not played with much that night.

He wantonly pressed his fingers over her swollen bud, rubbing in circular motions. She mewled and in response her hips bucked to meet his ” Move! ” she begged.

He grunted rolling out, snapping back in place. He repeated this again, and again pressing kisses up her neck, and one sloppily offer her chin. “ To the power of the music that I write ” he breathed mouth hung open eyes falling closed ” Christine, you are mine- MINE! ” He roared.

He jerked her up by her hips, allowing him a better angle to thrust faster. ” Yours! Yes, My God! I am yours! ” she cried fingers melting into his skin. ” You're so tight, god I cannot take it ” 

Christine was now panting hot and heavily, he had lifted her off the bed, and was now making beautiful love to her like there was no tomorrow. ” Erik! Please! Harder, faster! ” if someone had told her she would be saying these things to her angel three months back she would've slapped them outside the head.

He complied happily, she moaned their body colliding together sweaty and hot, Erik cherished the sight of her breasts bouncing after each rocking of his hips. ” Christine- I-i am close- ”

” Keep going, don't pull out ” she ordered, he refused to believe she was capable of such a sound whenever she came. Her world faded to darkness once more, that beautiful feeling of a release washed over her like a good morning stretch.

It only got better when his warmth was dumped inside her, her back fell to the velvet cushions. Both lovers were now panting from their recent orgasm, she smiled, her hands made their way to his hair, petting his scalp gently.

” The power of the music of the night ” she ran her hands down his face, he leaned into her touch despite her sweaty palm. 

” You were marvelous tonight, angel ” she frowned when his warmth pulled away.

” Thank you, but you were magnifique ” she pulled her hands away, shifting to sit herself up. It was almost hard to move, her muscles felt new like she had never used them before.

“ Sing for me angel “

His hands gripped her buttocks making her gasp. ” Erik! ” he smirked puckering his lips jokingly for a kiss. She rolled her eyes leaning down and kissing him.

” You alone can make my song take flight ” 

He kissed her again, climbing over her cupping her cheeks when he pulled away she was breathless

” Help me make the music of the night ” 

They laid in comforting silence, he used her breasts as a cushion, chests rising and falling peacefully.

” Mmm, I could do this all night ” 

Christine grinned, ” And all night is what we have, to make beautiful, beautiful music ” she leaned into his ear. 

” And there is more than one way to make love ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be proud, this is probably the only smut I’ll ever write that I’ll be proud of


	4. The Morning After

The night was long, warm, and wonderful. Probably the best sleep Erik had ever gotten. They did it again, and then again, in at least three different positions, and used each one twice. Erik cherished the feeling of Christine’s body, he went soft on her, but he loved going rough, she would pant and moan for more. By the end of the night, each lover was sweaty, sore and sleepy.

But Christine looked so pretty, her hair oily and sloppy, he spent the end of the night singing softly to lull her to sleep. He smiled when he woke, he had fallen asleep on her breasts, she was covered up mostly by the velvet blanket. He took the time to kiss each of her soft pink nipples, trailing up to her collarbone and then her jaw and finally her lips. She stirred slightly, but didn’t wake. He rose from their bed, body’s making a cringy peeling noise.

When Christine finally woke, Erik pressed something smooth against her lips, she was reluctant for a moment but opened her mouth. She opened her eyes and bit down, and hummed in appreciation when, what she could only identify as a grape, crushed its sweetness tingling in her mouth. “ Mmm, good morning love “ she tried to sit up, but a sudden ache made itself known in her lower back. “ Oh! “ she hissed settling back in bed, “ Christine? Are you alright? “ Erik asked worry stringing his tone.

She shook her head, “ I’m fine, just sore we were at it for quite a while after all, “ she assured. He smirked, “ You were great last night, you know, my clothes look better on you then they do on me “ She grinned running her fingers through his hair when he lie down next to her. He hummed gratefully . “ Can I have another grape? “ she asked, he smiled “ Of course, love “ She grimaced when she shifted, “ Ohh “ she sucked in a breath. Erik popped another grape into her mouth, “ Where did you get these? “ Erik smiled. “ I May, or may not have snuck into the kitchen… “ he trailed off.

She shook her head, “ Oh Erik, “ Erik chuckled, “My dear, you don’t look very comfortable “ he began holding a stem of grapes over her head. “ Well, It hurts to move, even the smallest bit “ he nodded lowering the stem down to meet her lips “ after you are finished, I could give you a massage if you like, “ he offered. She froze halfway through reaching for the grape, “ Really? “ she asked biting the grape off the stem. 

He kissed her forehead “ Of course dear “ 

Erik towered over Christine, his legs on either side of her hips, he had her move onto her stomach before he would move the blanket off her body. He didn't dare move it any lover then her lower back Incase she wanted some form of coverage. She knew he would only move the blanket further if she asked, but she decided against it. Yes, she had been bare before him just the night before, but she honestly didn’t want him to see her again so soon it seemed improper.

“ Oil love? “ he questioned, she gave a stiff nod he kissed her shoulder blade, popping open the small bottle of oil. After pouring a fair amount onto his hand, he set it carefully on the table he dragged over to hold the bowl of grapes. His hands stood parallel on either side of her spine, Christine drew an anxious breath as his hands rolled down her back.

She shuddered the warm oil feeling wonderful over her skin, “ Oh! There! Right there! “ she moaned as he rubbed the spot soothingly. Each hand stood opposite of each other running down the back of her hips. She let her head fall to the pillow with a slight gasp of relief. 

“ A little harder… ” 

After he finished, she felt relieved and her muscles felt loose. She didn't even feel that sore anymore, god his hands really were magic. ” Better love? ” she felt his breath over her ear, she hummed constantly turning slightly to meet his lips.

” Much, thank you ”

He smiled pecking her lips lovingly.

” I love you ”

” I love you too Erik ”

” Forever and ever ” she continued, turning over entirely to cup his face, she oh so softly caressed his cheek, and tenderly met his lips with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have liked this chapter to be longer, but I just didn’t have any ideas T-T sorry 😐

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phantom fic , More chapters are soon to come
> 
> P.S I’m not 100% sure what women wore in the time this is set but I’ll Try


End file.
